


Stretch

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dominance, Light Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sollux is a size queen. Karkat indulges him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://homesmut.dreamwidth.org/39135.html?thread=42895327#cmt42895327) on the kinkmeme. Thanks to Turret for helping me poke it into acceptable shape.

The drawer was filled with concupiscent aids.

Karkat stared into its depths, original goal forgotten. He had suspected Sollux was a kinky bastard, but he had never expected to be so solidly confronted with the evidence. _That's what you get for poking around in his respiteblock_ , snarked a small bit of his brain, but the rest of his attention was still arrested by the jumble of color and material before his eyes.

There were so many of them. The drawer was a generous size, but the collection almost filled it. The spectrum of colors seemed obscene – the molded prosthetic bulges that dominated the drawer's contents ran the gamut from rust to indigo, and the cooler the color, the larger they became. Not, Karkat noted distantly, that any of them were exactly small. A few metallic egg-shapes gleamed from the depths. None of it looked like plastic, and he caught himself reaching a hand to see what it might be. He hurriedly snatched it back. In fact, none of it smelled like plastic either. Instead, rising into the air was a faint touch of something astringent, which, Karkat numbly thought, was probably the fault of the bottle of cleaning solution tucked into one corner.

Cleaning solution. Which meant at some point Sollux had to clean at least a few of these, and if he did...

Karkat's train of thought was interrupted by the sound of the door opening behind him. “KK? What the fuck are you doing in here?” Sollux asked. Karkat hurriedly closed the drawer and turned around, but it was too late, obviously.

“You were snooping,” Sollux snapped. Anger was slowly leaching onto his face. “Did you find something you liked in there? Maybe you wanted to borrow one, since you're definitely not seeing any other action any time soon?”

Defensiveness broke through his shock, and Karkat snapped back, “Well, if you didn't leave them out like a pervert without even a lock, I wouldn't have found them, you twisted freak. Are you that interested in being the village two-wheeled device?” His bloodpusher was in his throat, and his pulse was pounding in his ears.

“Twisted? That's rich, coming from you,” Sollux spat. “You're so wound up about your nubby little horns and your freaky blood, you can't even think about anyone else. You know what I think?” A nasty little smile appeared on his face, and he pointed to the drawer Karkat had just slammed closed. “That bothers you so much because you know you'll never measure up.”

Teeth bared, Karkat replied, “Measure up? No one could measure up to that. You're just setting yourself up for disappointment, you size queen.” He snorted. “I guess that's why you've got so many. You couldn't get your satisfaction from a real troll.” He'd been trying not to think about it, but if he compared his bulge to some of the prosthetics in the drawer, he came up rather short. Not that it really mattered if he didn't intend to use it on Sollux.

Incredibly, Sollux laughed. “A real troll? Like you? You're such a virgin it's painful, you wouldn't know what to do with me if you had me.” As Karkat sputtered, he continued, “Even if I was tied down naked to your coupling platform, you wouldn't know what to do.” 

“Really? That sounds like a challenge to me,” Karkat threw back. He wouldn't have dared, two minutes ago, but the air was thick with tension, and his hands were shaking with something that might not be anger.

“Maybe it is,” Sollux said, smirking, “but it's on my terms. I'll let you tie me up – but you can't touch me. You've got to use my _pailing toys_ if you want to make spill. I don't want you getting in me and blowing it in two minutes. These have stamina like you would not believe.”

Karkat indulged in a smirk of his own. “Sollux Captor,” he said, “I'm not just going to make you spill. I'm going to make you scream.” 

-

The drawer was open again. This time,when Karkat reached out to touch them, he didn't arrest his movement halfway through. Whatever the material was, it had some give to it, and the dry surface caught against his fingers. He lingered, eventually pulling out three of the aids; the first was yellow, only a little larger than troll average. The next was teal, in a size Karkat judged rather intimidating. And the last was the largest of the bunch, an indigo toy nearly as large around as his forearm, with an interesting weight to the bottom that the other two lacked.

“What's the matter, KK? Need me to show you how it works?” Sollux asked from where he was lounging naked on the platform. Karkat ignored him; the tremble of nervousness in Sollux's words hadn't escaped him, and it soothed him to know that he wasn't the only one. He contemplated the drawer for a little while longer, pulling out a clear bottle of slick gel, before he turned around.

“No, just wondering how I'm going to keep you still once you start gagging for it,” he replied casually. He stepped over toward the platform, selection in hand, and placed them carefully on the corner, just in Sollux's line of sight.

“The next drawer down has something,” Sollux said, and Karkat could tell that he was trying not to eye the indigo bulge. So he hadn't gotten around to that one yet, had he? In the indicated drawer, Karkat found simple leather straps with buckles. It was the work of a moment to bind Sollux's hands to the posts at the head of the platform, and Karkat stepped back to admire his work.

There was a yellow flush coming up faintly on Sollux's cheekbones, and while his bulge hadn't yet emerged, a few drops of telltale yellow fluid gleamed at his nook. “Going to stare at it all night, or are you actually going to do something?” Sollux snapped.

“Just wondering how messy this is actually going to get,” Karkat smirked, with a deliberate glance downwards. He stripped off his shirt and stepped forward. This close, he could catch the musky-salt scent of Sollux's fluids in the air. “Bend your knees,” he added. That made enough room that he could kneel on the end of the platform and contemplate his plan of attack.

He picked up the yellow bulge first, and trailed its tip slowly along Sollux's sides, circling the grub-leg scars above his hips. He could feel the way it caught against his skin, the way it had caught against his fingers. He circled around the bulge slit once before he brought the bulge back to tease along the lips of Sollux's nook.

“What the fuck do you think you're doing?” Sollux asked angrily, but the color at his cheekbones was spreading. “I guess you really did need me to tell you what to do, you incompetent moron.”

Karkat laughed meanly. “Just trying to warm you up a little, but I guess since you're such a size queen you don't need it. If you're so impatient, I'll indulge you.” He brought the bulge back and coated it in lube, and then unceremoniously thrust it deep into Sollux's nook.

From the way it slid in, he might as well not have bothered with the lube, Karkat thought, as Sollux arched his back and gasped like someone had shocked him. He worked the bulge in and out, listening to the other troll's breath grow faster and watching his bulge unsheathe. “Look at that,” he marveled, “I guess you really are a twisted slut. You're so loose already that this was almost nothing for you, wasn't it? Or maybe,” he said casually, as he gave the prosthetic a twist and slowly worked it in, “you were already gagging for it. If you wanted me so bad, Sollux, I'm sure I could have indulged you earlier.”

“Ah – like someone like you could satisfy me,” Sollux got out, his flush spreading to his ears and down his neck.

“Looks like so far I'm doing a pretty good job,” Karkat said mildly. “Of course, I wouldn't have to do much to satisfy someone as desperate as you.” Despite his tone, listening to Sollux moan was beginning to get to him. Every time he pulled out the bulge, he could see yellow fluid gleaming on it, and his own bulge began to stir at the sight.

“You think this is a good job? You haven't even gotten me really started yet,” Sollux bit out, but he was beginning to meet Karkat's thrusts, working his hips with the bulge. A sharp breath escaped him.

“Really? Guess you're ready for something bigger then,” Karkat said, and stilled the yellow bulge for a moment, watching Sollux try to push back on it again before he slowly pulled it out. Sollux's nook let it go reluctantly, with an obscene pop. Karkat dropped it before slicking up the teal bulge, working its tip into Sollux's nook achingly slowly.

Sollux bit down on a noise Karkat was willing to bet began as a whimper, and held himself still as Karkat teased him. “Look at your sloppy nook,” Karkat said. “It wants something big so badly. You've been stretching it out for so long, and now you're just not satisfied until you're filled so big it hurts.” He thrust the bulge quickly deeper, before pulling it halfway out again. “You want it, don't you?” Karkat asked. “You're going to beg for me to fill you up, to fuck you deep with this huge bulge.”

Sollux's eyes were closed now, and his nook was steadily slicking the teal bulge. His bulge was fully out of the sheath, sticky with genetic material precursor. His mouth was open, and he opened his eyes to say, “This is the only way you'll ever hear me beg for you to fuck me, isn't it? You wish you could be half as deep in my nook as the bulge gets, but you know you'll never satisfy me.” His hips were steadily hitching into Karkat's slow thrusts. “All right then. Please.”

His voice cracked as Karkat shoved the bulge in as far as it would go, pressing hard against the genetic material gland. “Like I'd want to get in there after you've been stretched out like this,” he drawled, thrusting steadily. “Sloppy and loose – it wouldn't be any fun.” Karkat's own nook was slick now, his bulge pressing against his pants, but he ignored it. “I bet you're getting close now, aren't you?” he asked Sollux. “Something like this is almost enough for you.” Sollux looked barely coherent, his eyes closed, moaning, his nook making a puddle beneath him on the sheets. “Almost, but not quite, isn't it, you bulgeslut?”

He pulled the teal bulge out roughly, and Sollux did whimper in protest this time. “Don't whine,” Karkat said gently, “I'm just giving you what you want.” He picked up the indigo bulge. “I don't think you need the slick, do you?” he asked, and Sollux whimpered again. His eyes were focused on it, and his expression looked like something between apprehension and fascination. “You're so wet already, aren't you?” Karkat continued, trailing the head of the bulge over Sollux's nook. He pressed in, gently, shallowly, just enough to get the tip wet.

Sollux's mouth fell open. “I already begged for you once,” he stuttered, moaning. “You'll have to make me do it again.”

Karkat took the bulge back and inspected the fluids gleaming on the tip. He pumped his hand along the shaft to spread them. “Well, if that's the way you want it,” he said. He opened his pants to palm his bulge with the hand covered in Sollux's material. With the other, he relentlessly pushed the bulge into Sollux's nook.

Sollux stopped moaning, and panted heavily at the stretch, but his bulge hadn't retreated into its sheath; if anything, it seemed even more prominent. When the prosthetic bottomed out, there was still a good four inches of it protruding from his nook, and the entrance was stretched tight, but the look on his face told Karkat that what Sollux was feeling was closer to pleasure than pain. “You utter asshole,” he gasped.

“Is that finally enough for you?” Karkat asked. “Finally something big enough to satisfy your sloppy nook?” As he spoke, he slowly pulled the thing out, shallowly, and twisted it deeper in tiny thrusts. “You almost can't take it, can you? But you're so wet, you must like it like this.” He angled the bulge upward a bit, and watched Sollux's mouth go slack as he rubbed over the genetic material gland again. “Maybe next time I should start with this, since it seems to be the only thing that really satisfies you. Or is that not enough?”

Karkat worked his bulge in his hand while he spoke, watching Sollux's nook stretch around the toy, then watching it begin to give as his fluids slicked it up and arousal loosened him. His thumb brushed a switch on the base of the bulge, and he looked at it curiously, keeping up his rhythm. “Were you thinking even this huge thing wouldn't be enough to satisfy you? You needed it to vibrate too?” 

“I got it because I wanted it, KK. You should try that sometime, doing something you want,” Sollux got out, his hips working. At the head of the platform, his hands were clenched. 

“I think I am, actually,” Karkat mused, his breath stuttering a little at the sight. “And I think I'm about to do it again.” He flipped the switch and squeezed his bulge as he watched Sollux come apart. 

The vibrations of the toy had driven him incoherent, and his moans were growing louder as Karkat worked the toy into him in short, savage thrusts. His hips were working up to meet them as his bulge wept material constantly now. Karkat could tell he was close, and leaned down to watch his nook spasm around the bulge, thrusting even faster now.

Sollux came noisily, with something like a yell breaking out of his throat. Genetic material soaked the sheets beneath him, rushing out around the toy still filling his nook. Relentlessly, Karkat kept the bulge moving through it, panting himself now as he moved his hand roughly around his own bulge until he, too, came with a grunt. He found the little switch and flipped it, slowly drawing the toy out.

“Good enough for you?” he asked.


End file.
